Unique Weapon
Unique Weapons (known as Force Pack 'in-game) are weapons that have a special look as well as a special unique force pack that adds special stats to the weapon it self. Special Force Packs add the same stats, regardless of weapon. Information on Unique Weapons Almost all unique weapons can only be found in Capsules. Each of these weapons come with a Special Force Pack. The Special Force Pack adds the following stats:. **Attack +11% **Movement Speed +3% **HP +5 **SP +5 **+1 Bomb Magazine (This is exclusive to the Earth Bomber/Lightning Bomber Force Packs) **+1 Sentry Magazine (This is exclusive to the Sentry Gun/Nell Force Packs) ''(Note: Movement Speed doesn't stack if you have more than one Force Pack but it does stack if you have a Smart Pack). These weapons are considered special, and considerably hard to obtain, and are based on existing weapons. Their base power is equal to the basic stat of normal weapons without an additional effect (such as +5 attack). Unique Weapons can be obtained through the Random Shop, however they lack Force Packs and is considered merely a weapon skin than a Unique Weapon. They also have a chance to be a Day-based item rather than being a permanent. Obtaining the weapons Obtaining these weapons can be quite difficult. When buying capsules, there are two types to consider. G's Capsules require GC, but there is no limitation on buying them. I's Capsules have a limitation on them to prevent overbuying, which can lead to being broke. There is also a level limit placed to prevent people being underleveled to obtain them. Then you have to consider the odds. There are a possible 12 Combinations of Unique Weapon/Event Coupon, Weapon/eSper Chip, and PEN. However, you must also consider rarity of items, as well as the perm themselves. List of Unique Weapons The following is a list of Unique Weapons that are based on actual weapons, as well as a description of each weapon. **'''Dragonade: This is a Cannonade-based weapon. It is predominantly blue with splashes of Aqua blue and grey. It is shaped like a dragon's head, featuring red eyes and 2 horn-like protrusion coming from the back of the cannon. 4 Horns can be found on the dragon head. Like the original cannon, it can be charged and fired, as well as being used as a sniping weapon. **'AYA! Rifle': This is a Semi-Rifle-based weapon. It is predominantly white with a blue tube. on the back has a handle for pulling the plunger, however this is merely for design purposes. The bottom of this "wacky" rifle shows that the rifle was actually built with the tube itself, as the bottom is the orginal handle, as well as the lower shaft. Like original, you can zoom in close to snipe people from a distance. **'Shark Submachine Gun': This is a Submachine Gun-based Weapon. Despite the name, it rather resembles a metallic dragon head, if not a metallic hydra head. It is predominantly white with red strips for a sense design. If idle, the gun can be seen to animate on its own, moving the various parts near the end of the gun (or the barrel, to be more precise). When fired the gun can be seen opening and closing as bullets comes out of its "mouth." Like the Original, you can use this for basic gun combat, providing a generous sniping range. **'DHa-41': This is a Submachine Gun-based Weapon. It is predominantly grey with a blue stripe along the fish's upper half. These machine guns seems to be based on the Tuna Fish. The guns seems to flail around everywhere, from firing to running around, like a fish out of water. Similar to the gun it was based on, it provides basic ranged combat, as well as moderate sniping. **'Crow Counter Sword': This is a Counter Sword-based weapon. It is predominantly black with accents of gray as well as a dark turquoise-like color. It is based on a crow's claw (sometimes mistaken for ravens). Layers of spikes cover the knuckle itself. The dark turquoise circles can be seen on the side. The hand of the knuckle itself is a crow's claw. The sword is also black and hook-shaped. When attacking with the strong attack (Hold left click), the blast emitted is red, in the shape of the knuckle. Feathers can be seen as the strong attack is executed. It offers the same play style as the original, only with added bonuses from the force pack. **'Taser Sword': This is a Plasma Sword-based Weapon. It is predominantly aqua /electric blue with a transparent center. The end is cut in to resemble a taser. Electricity is emitted from the end of the sword. The word "ghost" can been seen, as well as symbols. It is used in the same fashion as the original sword, only looking more flashy. **'Metal Storm': This is a Heavy Machine Gun-based weapon. It is predominantly gray with gold highlights. It is shaped like a dragon head. On the top of the back part, a Dragon symbol appears. The bottom part of the back is navy blue, with a gray box for the ammo cartridge. It is used in the same style of the original, boasting high attack like it normally would. **'Diamond Air Gun': This is a Air Gun-based weapon.It is predominantly Silver/Gray and has the shape of a big mace. The Top Features a crown-like Ending That rotates while charging. **'Fumbi Senty Nell': This is a Sentry Nell-based weapon. It features a small Fumbi avatar on top of a little stage surrounded by various spotlights if idle it can be seen performing the Fumbi dance known from the halftime pause. **'Alice Shock': This is a Mind Shock-based weapon. **Mad Bunny Railgun: This is a Railgun-based weapon. **'Laser Cat': This is a Smash Rifle-based weapon. **'Cheese Laser Cat': This is a Smash Rifle-based weapon, a yellow and white re-skin of the Laser Cat. **'Angora Cat': This is a Smash Rifle-based weapon, a white re-skin of the Laser Cat. **'Bloody Spy Dagger': This is a Spy Dagger-based weapon. It's basically a modified spy dagger, with a red color scheme, a double edged notched blade, 4 red glowing spots near the handle, and overall sinister theme. **'Honey Bee Sentry Gun': This is a Sentry Gun-based weapon. **'Heart of Princess': This is a Mind Energy-based weapon. It looks like a pink magical wand, with a red heart rotating inside a golden ornamental loop at one of its ends, finished by a red and gold crown. **'Toy Gun': This is a Handgun-based weapon. It's a red, white and yellow colored toy pistol, with its entire barrel shaped like a conical space rocket. **'Dracula Rifle': This is a Gauss Rifle-based weapon. It looks like a black and red guitar, with its body in form of a white vampire face with glowing red eye, surrounded by black bat wings. **'Classic Burst Shotgun': This is a Burst Shotgun-based weapon. **'Signal Rail Gun': This is a Rail Gun-based weapon. A slightly modified model of a regular railgun, the differences being a large yellow star tucked to its left side, and a satellite dish on the tip of the barrel. **'Puppy Revolver': This is a Revolver-based weapon. **'Silver Hunter Homing Rifle': This is a Homing Rifle-Based Weapon. **'Darkness Twin Blade '''This is a Twin Blade-Based Weapon. **'Shooting Star:' This is a Spark Rifle-based weapon. **'Gate Breaker': This is a unique weapon variant of the Breaker. It looks like a giant purple cross-shaped key. It's the weapon used by Lilith in S4 League Dark Lightning season trailer. **'Guillotine Counter Sword': This is a unique weapon variant of the Counter Sword. **'Shadow Turret': This is a unique weapon variant of the Turret. More or less a regular turret with a pitch black "shadow" color theme, and minor modifications to the texture. **'Piranha Assault Rifle:' This is a unique weapon variant of the Assault Rifle. **'DJ Rescue Gun': This is a unique weapon variant of the Rescue Gun. **'Crash Storm Bat': This is a unique weapon variant of the Storm Bat. **'Frying Pan Storm Bat': This is a unique weapon variant of the Storm Bat. **'Skull Hand Gun': This is a unique weapon variant of the Hand Gun **'Burn Sigma Blade': This is a unique weapon variant of the Sigma Blade. **'Zin-Katana': This is a unique weapon variant of the Katana. **'Cogwheel Sigma Blade': This is a unique weapon variant of the Sigma Blade. **'Cogwheel Assault Rifle': This is a unique weapon variant of the Assault Rifle. **'Viola Katana': This is a unique weapon variant of the Katana. **'Viola Semi Rifle': This is a unique weapon variant of the Semi-Rifle. **'Knight Smash Rifle': This is a unique weapon variant of the Smash Rifle. **'Golden Gear Smash Rifle': This is a unique weapon variant of the Smash Rifle. **'Luteous Revolver': This is a unique weapon variant of the Revolver. **'Knight Counter Sword': This is a unique weapon variant of the Counter Sword. **'Rabbit Rail Gun': This is a unique weapon variant of the Rail Gun. **'Flame Katana: This is a unique weapon variant of the Katana. **'''Assassin Spy Dagger: This is a unique weapon variant of the Spy Dagger. **'Crystal Plasma Sword': This is a unique weapon variant of the Plasma Sword. **'Death Scythe Skeleton': This is a Exo-Scythe-based weapon. **'Metallic Dragon Scythe': This is a Exo-Scythe-based weapon. **'Antique Sharp Shooter': This is a Sharp Shooter-based weapon. **'Bubble Homing Rifle': This is a unique weapon variant of the Homing Rifle. **'Umbrella Light Machine Gun': This is a Light Machine Gun-based weapon. **'Magic Cube': This is a unique weapon variant of the Mind Energy. **Neo Spade Submachine Gun: This is a unique weapon variant of the Submachine Gun **'Taichi Twin Blade': This is a unique weapon variant of the Twin Blade. **'Mark II Rescue Gun': This is a unique weapon variant of the Rescue Gun. **'Mark II Lightning Bomber': This is a unique weapon variant of the Lightning Bomber. **'Mark II Gauss Rifle': This is a unique weapon variant of the Gauss Rifle. **'Mark II Turret': This is a unique weapon variant of the Turret. ** Mark II Burst Shotgun: This is a unique weapon variant of the Burst Shotgun. ** Snow Drop Dual Magnum: This is a unique weapon variant of the Dual Magnum. ** Mach 3 Spy Dagger: '''This is a unique weapon variant of the Spy Dagger. ** '''Purple Mach 3 Spy Dagger: This is a unique weapon variant of the Spy Dagger and re-colour of the Mach 3 Spy Dagger. It has a unique Charge animation; it looks like the character does a roll. ** Eastern Demon Breaker: This is a unique weapon variant of the Breaker. ** Demon's Fist: This is a unique weapon variant of the Metallic Fist. ** Tachyon Iron Boots: This is a unique weapon variant of the Iron Boots. ** Rocket Launcher by Mad 'M': This is a unique weapon variant of the Rocket Launcher. ** Rolling Vulcan: This is a Heavy Machine Gun-based weapon. It appears to shoot red lasers at high speeds. ** Gold Chain Counter Sword: This is a unique weapon variant of the Counter Sword, currently unattainable by any means other than Loot Wheels and Mega Flip Mystery Boxes. ** Blue Gold Chain Counter Sword: This is a unique weapon variant of the Counter Sword and re-skin of the Gold Chain Counter Sword. ** Golden Gibson Plasma Sword: This is a unique weapon variant of the Plasma Sword. ** White Golden Gibson Plasma Sword: This is a unique weapon variant of the Plasma Sword and re-skin of the Golden Gibson Plasma Sword. Currently, it is only available to the winner(s) of the Supersonic 2015 Tournament, tiered spenders or loot wheel. ** Code: Deleter: This is a unique weapon variant of the Katana. ** Sakura Submachine Guns ** Sakura Puppy Revolver Category:Weapons